Bomberman/Gladiacloud's version
Gladiacloud's version of Bomberman plays just like most of the creator's other characters, using three buttons for attacks and the remaining buttons for shortcuts. Bomberman has the unique ability to place and detonate bombs, allowing for clever setups. He may be small, giving him an advantage, but his lack of comboability, low damage output and short attack range make him very hard to play as. ) |Image = File:GladiaBombermanPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Gladiacloud |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Bomberman is a six-button character that technically plays like a three-button character, using for most of his attacks, to place and detonate bombs and for a few other Normals and the remaining buttons for shortcuts; is used as a shortcut for the Dodge and is used as a shortcut for the throw. Like most of the creator's other characters, Bomberman comes with EX Moves, though the EX version of Bomb Tackle does not use any Power due to an oversight, and he doesn't have level 2 and 3 versions of his level 1 Hypers. Bomberman's comboability is incredibly limited because most of his Normals are slow and have a long end lag; he can chain weaker Normals into stronger Normals and can chain Normals into Specials and Hypers, but he is unable to chain Normals into themselves; as a result, Bomberman usually cannot chain more than four moves together. To make matters worse, he has a poor damage output, with the majority of his attacks dealing below average damage, and many of his Normals have a short range; these factors combined put him at a severe disadvantage and make him very hard to play as. Bomberman has an unique mechanic in the form of being able to place and detonate bombs, which can prove to be useful for setting up combos or interrupting the opponent's attacks, though the bombs despawn fairly quickly after being placed. The explosions of Bomberman's Bomb Away, Bomb Kick, Remote Bomb and Line Bomb have a very large hitbox, being easily capable of hindering the opponent and interrupting their attacks. Bomberman has the advantage of having a small hitbox, which can put larger opponents at a disadvantage because Bomberman's small size makes him harder to hit. Bomberman has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default; given how many disadvantages the character has and because of the default A.I.'s tendency not to attack frequently, fights against Bomberman's A.I. are very unchallenging, though his small size can make him harder to deal with. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | Projectile velocity varies depending on button pressed version: throws two bombs, uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | Projectile velocity varies depending on button pressed version: uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | Distance varies depending on button pressed version: , , requires 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | Height and distance vary depending on button pressed version: uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | version: , uses 500 Power| | }} | }}}} | Detonate with Up to five bombs can be onscreen at the same time Bombs disappear when not detonated after 7 seconds| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' or + | }} during input to dodge backwards| }} | }}}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos M.U.G.E.N - Bomberman Demonstration Mugen Bomberman (P1) Vs Kirby B MUGEN The Newest Bomberman vs The TRUE first Bomberman Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters made by Gladiacloud Category:Characters made in 2015 }}